


Что ты выберешь сегодня, Персиваль Грейвз?..

by Maks_Falk



Series: Как приручить обскура [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Credence Barebone Lives, Daddy Kink, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: Фик написан по заявке 1.12 с феста: "Грейвс/Криденс, пост-канон. Настоящий Персиваль Грейвс приходит в себя в незнакомом месте, с трудом вспоминая последние несколько месяцев своей жизни".





	

Здесь пахло затхлой водой и гниющими водорослями. Ещё здесь было холодно. И мрачно, если бы Персиваль Грейвз использовал эмоциональную оценку. Мрачно, уныло, скверно.  
На отсыревшей серой стене клочьями висели обои, сквозняк из разбитого окна шевелил бумажными прядями, как пальцами. Комната была пуста - вот драные обои в полоску, вот крашеный белым деревянный пол, вот стул, вот Персиваль Грейвз. А вот верёвка и вывернутые за спину руки.  
Не хватало только одного - Геллерта Гриндевальда. И почему, чёрт возьми, так холодно?.. Лето же на дворе!  
Гриндевальд приходил часто. По крайней мере, так казалось между периодами забытья. Только закроешь глаза - он опять тут:  
\- Расскажите мне о вашей работе...  
\- Расскажите мне о мисс Гольдштейн...  
\- Расскажите мне о Серафине. Наедине вы называете её Серафина?.. Нет? Между вами ничего не было?..  
Вода была изгажена Веритасерумом. Грейвз понял это с первого раза, когда выболтал Гриндевальду всю историю своей жизни. Тот слушал участливо, кивал, говорил "ну, надо же!", "любопытно" и "охотно верю." На второй раз Грейвз пить отказался.  
Гриндевальд не использовал ни Империо, ни Круцио - тёмные заклинания могли привлечь нежелательное внимание, так что он обходился старой доброй бытовой магией. Даже не прибегал к пыткам. Существует масса способов разжать человеку зубы.  
Грейвз говорил и смотрел в глаза. Представлял, как кулак врежется в это лицо, сплющивая губы, как из носа двумя струйками побежит кровь, закапает с подбородка на идеально белый, мать его за ногу, воротник.  
Гриндевальд всегда допрашивал его, не меняя личины. Грейвз смотрел, как в своё отражение - как тот ходит, копируя манеру ставить ногу и поворачиваться на каблуках, стоять, сунув руки в карманы, локти назад, спина прямая, поднимать брови, глядя чуть исподлобья, качать головой, сука, сука, сука!..  
\- Не похож, - с ненавистью говорил Грейвз живому отражению, - кто тебе вообще может поверить.  
\- Кто?.. Да все, - фальшивый Грейвз улыбался точь-в-точь как в зеркале, только другой стороной лица.  
\- Я ковыряю в носу на собраниях, - мстительно говорил настоящий Грейвз. - И дрочу под столом, когда думаю, что меня никто не видит.  
\- Отличная попытка, - Гриндевальд дружески хлопал его по плечу. - Когда ты станешь бесполезен, я с огромным удовольствием уничтожу твою репутацию.  
Он приходил то днём, то ночью, то утром, то на закате. Грейвз не знал, сколько времени прошло - притерпелся к боли в вывернутых руках, к жажде, к голоду, к холодному ветру из разбитого окна. От сонных заклятий голова постоянно была тяжёлой.  
\- Кстати, - сказал как-то Гриндевальд, - а что это за семейка Бэрбоунов?.. Мутят воду, вынюхивают... Я разве не должен за ними приглядывать?..  
Криденс. Криденс был постыдным, грязным секретом, который Грейвз держал под контролем. Очень старался держать. Забитый, сутулый мальчик с губами потрясающей формы, скуластый, темноглазый, запуганный - Криденс был тайной, которую Грейвз охранял почище секретов государственной важности.  
\- Так-так, это интересно! - сказал Гриндевальд и сверкнул глазами. - Грязные мыслишки!.. Пороки!.. Я хочу подробностей. Я его трахаю?.. - по-деловому спросил он.  
\- Нет, - сквозь зубы ответил Грейвз. Дышать было тяжело - он стискивал зубы, сжимал губы, прикусывая язык, но всё равно говорил: - Не трахаю. Но очень хочу.  
\- Так-так... И мы встречаемся?..  
\- Я вижусь с ним... иногда.  
\- Что мы делаем?..  
\- Разговариваем...  
Грейвз закрыл глаза, смотреть себе же в лицо было невыносимо. Вот он, твой секрет, не прикрытый благородными мотивами, заботой о безопасности, благом магического общества... Ты просто хочешь мальчишку до приступов тахикардии. Прикоснуться к щеке рукой в перчатке, поднять ему голову, пальцем провести по губам... Раскрыть ему рот, пусть испуганно и доверчиво смотрит своими глазищами - он не откажется, сделает всё, что прикажешь, лишь бы потом ему сказали с улыбкой: "хороший мальчик"...  
\- Ну и о чём же мы разговариваем?..  
\- Однажды... я обещал... - с трудом выговорил Грейвз, - не подумав, сказал ему, что постараюсь забрать в сообщество магов. Он сквиб... Он приёмный. Но на него не подействовал Обливиейт... и не действует Легиллименс. Что-то его защищает... что-то со стороны. Я пытался понять... Расспрашивал...  
\- Я хочу выебать беспомощного сироту, - с широкой улыбкой сказал Гриндевальд, и Грейвза затошнило от собственного лица. - Ах ты грязная скотина, Персиваль!..  
\- Не смей его трогать, - прошипел Грейвз, дёргаясь из верёвок - впустую, конечно же.  
\- Не бойся, - тот коснулся языком уголка губ. - Я буду с ним ласковым. Ему понравится.

Гриндевальда не было рядом. Грейвз встряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки мутного сна. Плечи ломило, он давно не чувствовал рук ниже локтей.  
\- Экспекто Патронум, - прошептал Грейвз.  
Счастливые воспоминания. Криденс, который испуганно прижимается щекой к плечу, мнёт в кулаке мантию. Короткое объятие - вот и всё, что позволял себе Грейвз, чтобы потом, в одиночестве, яростно дрочить на это мгновение.  
\- Экспекто Патронум!  
Времени могло быть очень мало, Гриндевальд способен аппарировать сюда в любую секунду. Светящаяся рысь соткалась из воздуха, дёрнула ушами.  
\- Президент Пиквери, - прошептал Грейвз. - Сообщи ей, где я.

***

\- Серафина, сколько мы с тобой знакомы?.. - устало спросил Грейвз. - Двадцать лет?.. Двадцать пять?..  
Мадам президент поджала губы и скрестила руки на груди.  
По сравнению с прежней дырой комната для допросов выглядела уютно: ни одного окна, откуда могло бы дуть, простые крашеные стены, стол, стулья и два угрюмых аврора по обе стороны от двери. Грейвз знал обоих: личная гвардия мадам президента. Кит Макдауэлл, рыжеволосый плечистый парень с лицом длинным, как струганая доска - один из лучших боевых магов своего выпуска. Коррадо Манци, такой вёрткий и быстрый, что его все звали Змейкой - превосходно владеющий ментальной магией. Грейвз когда-то сам отобрал их в авроры, натаскал, воспитал - и поставил в охрану. Оба теперь держали палочки наготове. Не угрожали - просто напоминали: вы, сэр, под стражей. Вы арестованы, сэр. Не делайте резких движений, и всё будет хорошо.  
\- Мы познакомились в Ильверморни, Персиваль, - сказала Серафина. - Ты забыл?..  
\- После нескольких вёдер веритасерума и ваших допросов с легиллименцией?.. - Грейвз усмехнулся, глянув на Змейку. - Тут имя своё забудешь. Я о другом. Ладно - ни одна собака в отделе не заподозрила ничего странного. Я с подчинёнными не дружу. Но ты-то!..  
\- Я тоже не дружу с подчинёнными, - холодно сказала она.  
\- Ясно, - Грейвз кивнул. - То есть - всех собак вешаем на меня. Прекрасно.  
\- Это ты позволил Гриндевальду занять своё место.  
\- Скажи ещё - я его и выпустил, - съязвил Грейвз. - Мне страшно захотелось провести пару месяцев на грёбаных островах Шолс в штате Мэн. Отвлечься от рутины, подышать морским воздухом. И я попросил Геллерта - дружище, подмени-ка меня, пока я посижу тут связанным в заброшенном доме.  
\- С этим уже разобрались. Ты не виновен в его побеге. Но ты виновен в том, что подставился, - жёстко сказала она. - Твоя обязанность была - сидеть там, - она кивнула на потолок, - и заниматься стратегией, а не бегать за международными преступниками, размахивая палочкой! Ты давно уже не полевой агент!  
У Серафины было отвратительное качество: чаще всего она оказывалась права. Это было что-то врождённое. Спорить с ней было практически невозможно: она доставала аргументы, как карты из рукава, и каждая - пиковый туз. В юности была такой же.  
Они дружили в школе, сближенные естественным интеллектуальным влечением. В старших классах Персиваль даже пытался ухаживать, что было принято ею весьма благосклонно. Дело дошло бы и до помолвки, если бы не одна проблема.  
Персиваль не мог заставить себя зайти дальше романтических встреч и лёгких поцелуев. Фантазии о женском теле вызывали у него стоическое равнодушие. Мысли о круглой полной груди, мягких бёдрах и о том, что у женщин традиционно находится между ног, повергали его в уныние.  
К сожалению, Персиваль Грейвз родился стопроцентным гомосексуалом.  
К несчастью, он был последним Грейвзом.  
Он считал своим долгом продолжить род, завести жену и наследника - и не мог.  
Конечно же, он пытался. Встречался с женщинами. С красивыми, умными, тонкими, чуткими женщинами. Проводил с каждой прекрасный вечер, флиртовал, пил вино, целовал... И понимал, что у него не встанет. Даже если каким-то чудом довести себя до состояния готовности - упадёт сразу, как только он окажется между раздвинутых женских ног и наступит момент, собственно, проникновения.  
Он не чувствовал отвращения - он чувствовал страшную скуку, будто женщины были вчерашними газетами. Он мог дружить с ними, работать с ними, флиртовать с ними - но спать с ними он не мог.  
Серафина, так и не дождавшись помолвки, тактично перестала ждать, и они остались друзьями. Была ли она обижена, была ли она хотя бы влюблена - Персиваль не спрашивал и не собирался.  
\- Ты поставил магическое сообщество на грань катастрофы, - сказала мадам президент.  
\- Сидя связанным и под заклятиями? - огрызнулся Грейвз.  
\- Отправившись в поле, - Серафина не дала увильнуть. - Захотелось вспомнить молодость?.. Размять ноги?.. Заскучал на кабинетной работе? Если бы у Гриндевальда не было возможности занять твое место, многие люди остались бы живы! Генри Шоу. Вся семья Бэрбоунов. Я уже не говорю о том, скольких трудов нам стоило восстановить город и на какие компромиссы мне пришлось пойти с Международной Конфедерацией.  
Грейвз уставился на свои пальцы. Серафина смотрела на него, принимая молчание за признание вины. Он кашлянул.  
Криденс мёртв.  
Криденс, изломанный и нелепый, как эти модные японские деревца в крошечных горшочках, мальчик с бесконечными глазами, вздрагивающий от простого прикосновения.  
Вторые салемцы были отдельной головной болью Грейвза. Фанатики всегда опасны. Он поручил Тине приглядывать за ними - просто приглядывать, мать вашу через колено! - а она устроила такое светопреставление, что отдел забвения сбился с ног, раздавая Обливиэйты. Грейвзу пришлось самому заявиться в эту проклятую церковь - ох, лучше бы он этого не делал. Он переступил порог - и что-то чёрное, скомканное, вылетело на него из угла, как испуганная птица, врезалось в грудь.  
\- Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... заберите меня отсюда...  
Грейвз взял мальчишку за подбородок, поднял ему лицо и понял, что вляпался, как никогда в своей жизни. В широкие скулы, дрожащие ноздри, угольные ресницы, губы, красивые до безумия.  
\- Я постараюсь... - сказал он и мгновенно пожалел о своих словах.  
А потом оказалось, что на Криденса не действует ментальная магия. А потом оказалось, что Криденс не забыл случайного обещания. А потом Грейвз начал приходить к нему.  
Ничего не было. Они стояли в тёмных переулках на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Криденс, ссутулившись, не поднимал глаз. Он держал в руках свои дурацкие листовки, и Грейвз забирал их у него - одну за одной, механически, как заводная игрушка не-магов. Грейвз смотрел на его губы и думал о том, что хочет купить коробку шоколадных конфет и скормить ему из своих рук - одну за одной, а потом заставить облизать себе кончики пальцев. Он думал о том, что хочет посадить его у своих ног, положить ему ладонь на затылок и сказать: "Будь хорошим мальчиком, возьми мой член в рот."  
Криденс беспомощно отзывался на любое касание, если рука тянулась не ударить, а приласкать. Он сделал бы всё. Он бы послушно отсасывал, он бы послушно подставлял зад, он бы терпел страх и стыд, только прикажи, только назови хорошим мальчиком, только скажи - "ты молодец, я тобой доволен."  
Грейвз думал о том, что сошёл с ума на пятом десятке лет и о том, что Криденс пахнет болью и юностью - резко, как все молодые мужчины. О том, что он хочет завязать ему глаза своим шелковым шарфом и кончить ему на лицо. О том, что никогда не сделает ничего из того, о чём думает. Он позволял себе обнять его на прощание, притворяясь, что это дружеский жест, прислонял его голову к своему плечу и чувствовал чужую дрожь, когда Криденс несмело поднимал руки и обнимал его в ответ.  
"Он беспомощен и напуган" - выговаривал себе Грейвз. - "Не смей, ты, старый похотливый козёл. Он верит, что ты его защитишь, заберёшь с собой. Помани лаской - и он согласится каждый день сосать член и трахаться в переулке. Тебе же плевать на него, плевать на его жизнь. Тебе хочется доломать его под себя. Чтобы смотрел тебе в рот. Чтобы слушался команд, как собачка. Встань на колени, Криденс. Открой рот, Криденс. Глотай, Криденс. Хороший мальчик."  
Он ненавидел себя за каждую встречу и за каждый выдуманный предлог, чтобы увидеться. Он ненавидел себя за каждую робкую улыбку Криденса и за надежду, которую дал ему по ошибке.

Грейвз кашлянул снова, поднял глаза на Серафину.  
\- Подведём итог. Я не причастен к побегу Гриндевальда, я не помогал ему по своей воле, я не делал всю эту чушь, в которой меня обвиняли.  
Мадам президент кивнула.  
\- Дайте мне сутки, чтобы выспаться, и я вернусь к работе. Начнём с отчётов о последних событиях. Кто когда кого убил и прочая рутина, - он старался говорить спокойно.  
\- Не начнём, - мягко сказала Серафина. - Вы слишком сильно скомпрометировали себя, Персиваль. Я освобождаю вас от должности директора отдела магического правопорядка. Вы пренебрегли своими обязанностями, когда взялись за оперативную работу. Вас будет ждать служебное расследование. До его окончания вы будете под присмотром. Я могла бы посадить вас под замок, на рассчитываю на ваше благоразумие... Если вы его сохранили, - тихо добавила она и улыбнулась: - Не покидайте город, Персиваль.  
Он очень хорошо знал это выражение её лица. Оно означало только одно: ты в полном дерьме, Персиваль Грейвз.

***

Особняк Грейвзов выходил окнами на Центральный парк и, если судить по современной моде, был невысоким: всего двенадцать этажей. С одной стороны его подпирала Церковь упокоения Господня, с другой - отель Эмпайр. Дом был виден любому не-магу, поскольку закон Раппапорт запрещал магическим образом скрывать здания, будь то фамильные особняки, квартирные дома, гостиницы, магазины, производственные цеха, мастерские, лаборатории, склады различных назначений, учебные заведения, имущественные комплексы для частной медицинской практики, театрально-зрелищные и увеселительные заведения, и господи ты боже мой. Любые пространственные заклинания разрешались исключительно внутри стен. Время от времени Грейвзу казалось, что быть магом в Америке - незаконно.  
От Вулворт Билдинг до Центрального парка путь был неблизкий. Грейвз шёл пешком.  
Серафина, конечно же, была права. Она всегда была права, умная стерва. Гриндевальд, прятавшийся на самом видном месте, под личиной её правой руки - это был не просто щелчок по носу магическому сообществу, это была полновесная звонкая оплеуха. Серафине ещё самой предстояло отмываться от связи с Гриндевальдом. Оправдываться, как же она не догадалась, кто ходит у неё под боком. Объяснять, как же она прохлопала обскура в своём собственном городе, напичканном аврорами. И слова "никто не мог предположить, что обскур стоит за происшествиями, что он может быть взрослым" казались жалкой увёрткой.  
Это была твоя задача, Грейвз - предугадывать опасность и защищать от неё. Ты же общался с ним нос к носу. Ты же видел, что с мальчишкой что-то не так. Но нет, тебе было куда интереснее дрочить на свои фантазии, чем разбираться в том, что с ним происходит. Тебе всегда было на него плевать. Криденс признался однажды, что его родители были волшебниками. Ты его слушал в тот момент, Персиваль?.. Нет, ты смотрел на его губы и мял член через карман.  
А теперь его нет. Ты виноват в том, что теперь его нет.  
Даже странно, что ничуть не жаль карьеры, репутации, доброго имени. Подумаешь - потерял пост. Подумаешь - загубил себе жизнь, красивую, правильную жизнь, хоть сейчас оформляй в рамочку. Расчётливо шёл к вершине, плечом к плечу с Серафиной. Помогал устранять соперников, прикрывал, где было нужно, поддерживал, если требовалось. У них обоих был хороший старт и большие амбиции. Они всегда были союзниками. Они были союзниками и теперь.  
Если бы Персиваль захотел, он бы утопил её вместе с собой. В нынешних обстоятельствах перевести стрелки на мадам президента было легко. Спихнуть на неё часть ответственности, обвинить в некомпетентности, и началась бы такая драка за её место, что только пух и перья полетели бы. Но он не хотел. Сообществу магов требовался козёл отпущения, на которого можно было переложить всю вину, и Серафина была права, что выбрала именно его. Нельзя допустить хаоса. Разве не это твоя задача, Персиваль - хранить порядок?.. Все будут считать, что ты кругом виноват, и от этого всем будет спокойнее. Начнёшь оправдываться - станет хуже. Кто-то поддержит её, кто-то поддержит тебя - вот только раскола в магическом сообществе не хватало сейчас для полного счастья.  
Грейвз остановился на перекрёстке, пережидая красный сигнал светофора. Серафина швырнёт его под поезд общественного мнения. А он ляжет на рельсы и подождёт, пока его переедет. На её месте он поступил бы так же, так что всё правильно, не о чем жалеть. Он и не жалел.  
Вот только Криденса больше нет. Даже странно, что именно смерть этого странного мальчика заставляла в груди что-то ныть. Ведь даже не был к нему привязан - просто использовал. Но так привык к этим редким встречам, к сутулой фигуре в автомобильном дыму, к скрюченным пальцам, куцему пиджачку с белой строчкой по швам. Так привык балансировать на грани искушения, что сейчас было... пусто. Нет больше искушения. Криденса нет. 

Первые три этажа фамильного особняка Грейвз сдал музею современного искусства, а сам занимал оставшиеся девять, надёжно отделённые от толпы посетителей баннером "Экспозиция на реставрации", натянутом поперёк лестницы. И охранными чарами, конечно же.  
Несколько месяцев здесь жил Гриндевальд. Трогал эти перила, сидел в этих комнатах, брал книги, рылся в шкафах. Грейвз чувствовал омерзение, будто каждая вещь теперь была запачкана грязью. Гриндевальд украл его жизнь, его одежду, его дом. Сидел за его столом с видом на Центральный парк, спал в его постели, носил его рубашки, гонял домовых эльфов. Хотелось всё сжечь к мерлиновой бабушке, но Грейвз сдержался. Велел только вынести весь гардероб - к троллям, на благотворительность, хоть на помойку. И постельное бельё заменить на новое. Перемыть десять раз всю посуду, отдраить до блеска каждый этаж и расставить везде цветы, чтобы даже запах чужой не мерещился.  
\- Мисс Порпентина Голдштейн, - доложил эльф-привратник.  
\- Спасибо, Лефмер, - отозвался Грейвз. - Пусть поднимется.  
Он стоял у окна, смотрел на белые деревья, позолоченные фонарями. Тихо падал снежок - уже почти рождественский, чистый, мелкий. Слабый ветер игрался с ним, крутил, как бисерную занавеску. Густые сумерки прилипли к стеклу.  
\- Мистер Грейвз... сэр.  
Он обернулся. Тина.  
Он знал её лет семь, кажется. И её, и сестру. Тина сама попросилась к нему в департамент. Да-да, вот эта серая мышь однажды отловила его на переходе с этажа на этаж, упрямо сдвинула брови и сказала: "Мистер Грейвз, сэр, прошу прощения, вы видели моё прошение о переводе?.. Я сдала все экзамены на аврора, сэр. Я мечтаю работать в вашем отделе."  
В отделе Грейвза мечтали работать многие, но он был разборчив. Рядовых авроров хватало. Он присматривался ко всем и поднимал тех, в ком видел потенциал - лично, не дожидаясь выслуги лет. Кто-то шёл в начальники, кто-то - в особые оперативные отряды.  
В мисс Голдштейн потенциала не было.  
Он разглядел кое-что другое. Храбрость. Одно то, что она, сотрудница какого-то пыльного архива, решила заговорить с ним, тогда как другие чаще всего смотрели ему в рот и повторяли "да, сэр" и "нет, сэр", уже было необычно. А ещё у неё оказалась бульдожья хватка, ослиное упрямство и страстное желание сделать мир лучше.  
Он одобрил перевод. Потом пристроил на какую-то скромную должность и сестру. Некоторое время по департаменту ходили слухи, что он спит если не с одной, так с другой, а то и с обеими сразу, но со временем они утихли.  
Решение Грейвза было прагматичным. Он ценил лояльность и любил, когда люди находились у него в долгу. Без протекции у Тины не было бы ни единого шанса подняться, она это отлично понимала, так что с первого же дня слушалась Грейвза, как родного отца. Грейвз любил, когда его слушаются.  
Про таких начальников говорят - строгий, но справедливый. Он никогда ни на кого не орал. Он всегда был предельно вежлив, даже когда раздавал пиздюли, и никогда не раздавал их просто потому, что у него было скверное настроение. Он закрывал глаза на мелкие слабости подчинённых, знал каждого по имени, но никогда не допускал панибратства. Его побаивались, уважали и обожали.  
\- Садитесь, Тина, - сказал он, отворачиваясь от окна. - Выпьете что-нибудь?..  
\- Спасибо, сэр. Чаю, если можно, - она неловко улыбнулась и потёрла покрасневшие от мороза руки. - Как... как ваши дела, сэр?..  
Грейвз удивился. Вопрос был не из тех, что могла задать такому, как он, такая, как она. Хотя Тина ему нравилась. Нет, точнее - он испытывал к ней симпатию.  
"Любишь ты привечать сирых и убогих, Персиваль" - вздохнул он. - "Хлебом тебя не корми - дай кого-нибудь подобрать, облагодетельствовать, отмыть, чтоб блестело. Искупаться в чужой благодарности. Пойди, что ли, милостыню пораздавай, чтоб попустило."  
\- Меня восстановили в должности аврора, - сказала она. - Наверное, вы уже знаете.  
\- Да, я слышал. Очень рад за тебя.  
На серебряном подносе запыхтел чайник, лимон распался на аккуратные дольки, ложечки с финифтью легли на блюдца. Сервиз был старый, прабабкин - белый фарфор, золотая сетка, павлины... Сам ты павлин, Персиваль. Накрыть бы тебя золотой сеткой да свезти в зоопарк...  
\- Если у вас ко мне какое-то дело, Тина, то я уже вряд ли смогу вам помочь, - он отошёл от окна, сел в кресло и вытянул ноги. Блюдце с чашкой прилетело в руки, два кубика сахара и долька лимона нырнули в чай. - Вам стоит подождать нового директора. Вряд ли я вернусь в Конгресс.  
\- У меня дело... но не просьба, - сказала она. - То есть, это и просьба тоже, но другого характера.  
Она сложила колени вместе и поджала ноги, сев на кожаный диванчик. Красивые колени - круглые, почти античные. Юбка старая. Странно, что она вообще в юбке - всегда ведь предпочитала брюки. Подчёркивала, что она современная женщина, для которой красота - вторична.  
\- Я вас слушаю, не стесняйтесь, - сказал Грейвз, поднимая спокойный взгляд к её лицу. - Я больше не ваш начальник, меня можно не бояться.  
\- Я никогда не боялась вас, сэр, - та улыбнулась, но тут же согнала улыбку и строго сложила губы. - Простите. Я очень виновата перед вами, сэр.  
Грейвз удивился ещё раз.  
\- Конечно, я не очень хорошо вас знала, когда мы работали вместе... - сказала Тина. - Это понятно, у меня не было случая узнать вас ближе... Я не хочу сказать, что хотела бы! - она вспыхнула и смутилась ещё сильнее: - Я не хочу сказать, что я не хотела потому, что с вами что-то... О боже, простите. Я не знаю, что говорю.  
\- Вы ни в чём передо мной не виноваты, Тина, - снисходительно сказал он. - Скорее я виноват, что попался и подвёл вас всех.  
\- Вот, вот об этом я и хотела сказать, - она приободрилась, даже чашка в её руках перестала звенеть. - Я всегда знала, что вы - рассудительный, разумный человек. Ваши решения были взвешенными, спокойными. Я должна была заподозрить, что что-то не так, когда вы... то есть, когда мистер Гриндевальд в вашем облике приказал казнить меня и мистера Саламандера.  
\- Казнить вас?.. - третье удивление за вечер, пожалуй, стоит начать их считать. - За что?..  
Следующие полчаса она путано, перескакивая с одного на другое, пересказывала события последней недели. Серафина этим не озаботилась - её куда больше волновал результат, а не процесс, сотканный из мелких звеньев.  
\- Я должна была понять, - твёрдо сказала Тина. - Вы никогда бы так не поступили. Казнь без суда, без следствия!.. Это было так на вас не похоже! Если бы в тот момент я подняла тревогу, катастрофы бы не произошло. Простите, сэр. Я должна была догадаться.  
\- Вам бы всё равно никто не поверил, - мрачно сказал Грейвз. - Я вас не виню.  
\- Если бы я была бдительнее, сэр, - упрямо сказала она, - Генри Шоу был бы единственной жертвой обскури.  
Грейвз вздохнул. Тина была такая... Тина. Вечно думала, что может изменить то, что ей не под силу. Как раз за это её и вышибли из авроров. Грейвз не позволил уволить её, перевёл на бумажную работу. Подчинённые были его собственностью, а свою собственность он всегда защищал.  
\- Да... Обскури. Очень жаль.  
\- Я знаю, что вы были расположены к этому мальчику, - тихо сказала Тина.  
Грейвз внимательно смотрел на её лицо.  
Нет, не знает. Смущена и расстроена, но не краснеет. Не знает.  
Тина всегда считала, что у Грейвза просто доброе сердце и благородные мотивы. Что он из жалости и сочувствия, а также, разумеется, из соображений безопасности магического мира поддерживает связь с Криденсом. Что он завербовал его, как агента среди вторых салемцев, чтобы следить за их настроениями. Знала бы она правду...  
\- Очень жаль, - негромко повторил Грейвз. - Совсем мальчишка. Вы ведь были там, да?.. - вдруг спросил он, чуть болезненно хмуря брови.  
\- Да.  
\- Расскажите, - попросил он после паузы.  
\- Рассказать что? - растерялась Тина.  
Грейвз потёр лоб, отставил чашку.  
\- Мальчик умер из-за меня.  
\- Я вас не понимаю, - она подняла брови.  
\- Я хочу знать... - медленно сказал он, глядя на свои руки, - как он умер.  
Это знание не принесёт тебе облегчения, Персиваль. Но ты его заслужил. За свою похотливую невнимательность, за то, что был занят сплошными фантазиями и проглядел чудовищную опасность. За то, что Гриндевальд воспользовался мальчишкой, той связью, которую ты сам выстроил, и за то, что теперь Криденс мёртв. Из-за тебя.  
\- Он потерял контроль над собой, - сказала Тина. - Что-то напугало его... или разозлило, я не знаю. Мы пытались поговорить с ним, вернуть... Он ведь мог сдерживать обскури столько лет!.. У нас почти получилось, но мадам президент... Она приказала аврорам атаковать.  
\- Тела не осталось?.. - почти спокойно спросил Грейвз.  
\- Нет... - Тина покачала головой.  
\- Это была Авада?  
\- Нет... Криденс был в форме обскури. Они использовали чары против тёмных сил.  
\- У него не было жизни, не было магии и не будет даже могилы, - сказал Грейвз и резко встал, чтобы отвернуться. Сунул руки в карманы, отошёл к окну. Тина тихо позвякивала серебряной ложечкой, размешивая чай. - Я вас не гоню, - сказал он, не поворачиваясь. - Пожалуйста, оставайтесь, сколько вам будет удобно, но я вас покину. Мне нужно... - он вдохнул, подыскивая слова, - заняться домом. Здесь полный бардак после моего отсутствия.  
Он уже подошёл к дверям, унося с собой горечь вины там, где раньше был сладкий стыд, когда Тина наконец решилась:  
\- Сэр...  
Он остановился, взявшись за ручку двери.  
\- Не вините себя. Может быть... так даже лучше.  
Он обернулся, прищурился.  
\- Что значит - так даже лучше?..  
Тина спрятала глаза, покрепче ухватилась за чашку.  
\- Может быть... в некотором роде эта смерть стала для него освобождением, и он теперь в другом, лучшем мире... Свободный...  
\- В лучшем мире?.. - Грейвз развернулся всем телом, уставился на неё. - Тина, вы никогда так не говорили об умерших. В вас нет ни капли религиозности. Вы от меня что-то скрываете?  
Она забормотала, отнекиваясь, мол, его жизнь была так ужасна, мол, никто не мог ему помочь... Грейвз вернулся, встал рядом. Она шарила взглядом по полу и нервно прихлёбывала чай.  
\- Посмотрите мне в глаза, - тихо потребовал он.  
\- Мистер Грейвз, на самом деле мне давно пора идти... Спасибо, что выслушали...  
Она дёрнулась подняться, Грейвз за плечо усадил её обратно, расплескав чай, навис над ней, схватившись за спинку дивана.  
\- Тина... - тихо сказал он.  
Она молчала.  
\- Не смейте мне врать!  
Она испуганно вздрогнула от окрика, Грейвз взял себя в руки и выпрямился.  
\- Извините, - сипло сказал он. - У меня был очень тяжёлый день. Так что вы на самом деле хотели мне сказать?..  
\- Я не могу, - решительно сказала она, встречаясь с ним взглядом. - Это не моя тайна.

***

Персиваль Грейвз никогда не был бунтарём и не стремился идти против системы. Он строил свою жизнь, как по нотам, и каждая была - восходящей. Старинная, уважаемая семья, прекрасное образование, друзья из высшего света, карьера, которой можно только завидовать... Его жизнь была образцом для подражания, его портреты появлялись на обложках журналов, о нём писали в светской хронике. Пра-пра-предок Гондульфус Грейвз благосклонно смотрел из своей картинной рамы на пра-пра-потомка.  
Персиваль был из тех, кого даже в трёхлетнем возрасте называют "серьёзный молодой человек". Он был благоразумным и таким правильным, что таблица умножения рядом с ним казалась хаотическим набором цифр. Он был очень способным магом и очень умным человеком. Но с каждой ступенькой, приближавшей его к вершине правильности, он чувствовал, что жажда жизни внутри схватывается толстой ледяной коркой и костенеет.  
Он позволял себе вольности. Мелкие. Тщательно охраняемые от чужих глаз вольности. Он находил лазейки в системе, даже не нарушая закон.  
Закон Раппапорт, например.  
Отношения с не-магами, включающие в себя брачные союзы и дружбу, были под запретом. Мерлин благослови стыдливость, которая не позволила включить в текст закона секс.  
В целом магическое сообщество снисходительно смотрело почти на любые отклонения от нормы. Гомосексуализм вообще был самой невинной из них, учитывая существование полу-великанов и полу-гоблинов. Но там, куда Персиваль стремился, личная жизнь была причиной громких скандалов и рассадником возможностей для шантажа. Он был слишком заметной фигурой, чтобы искать случайные связи среди магов.  
О том, что он предпочитает молодых мужчин, не знал никто. Даже Серафина. Он успешно поддерживал иллюзию человека, женатого на карьере. Время от времени появлялся в обществе под руку с какой-нибудь заезжей красоткой, никогда не делал комплименты мужчинам и никогда никого не трахал в Нью-Йорке.  
Для не-магов он был человеком из ниоткуда - обычным дельцом, быть может, банкиром или автомобильным магнатом. Он был щедр, немного жесток и никогда ни с кем не встречался дважды. Америка была большой страной, и найти себе компанию он мог в любом городе.  
Лет пять назад он почти смирился с тем, что род Грейвзов угаснет. Останутся, конечно, боковые ветки, всевозможные троюродные, пятиюродные и внучатые, но прямая линия крови исчезнет. В его правильности был всего один, зато непоправимый изъян.  
Словно чтобы искупить свою вину, Грейвз старался быть идеален во всём остальном. Он был деятелен и принципиален. Был великолепным аврором - стал превосходным начальником. Кабинетная работа тоже требовала беготни и не позволяла просиживать баснословно дорогие штаны на стуле. Однако опасности, подстерегающие его на вершине карьеры, не шли ни в какое сравнение с удовольствием от опасности полевой работы.  
Он, конечно, не совался вперёд, размахивая палочкой, как это представила Конгрессу Серафина. Но иногда он руководил операциями на месте, выбирая задачки посложнее. В его должностных обязанностях не было запрета на непосредственное участие в оперативной работе. Более того, иногда это участие спасало его подчинённым жизнь.  
Но это была слабость, а они всегда обращаются против тебя. 

Тина.  
Она продержалась полчаса. Крепкий орешек. Грейвз не мог давить слишком сильно, чтобы не выдать себя - хватило уже того, что он рявкнул на неё, не сдержавшись. Пожалуй, это был самый виртуозный допрос из всех, что ему приходилось проводить. Она раскололась.  
Криденс был жив.  
Ньют Саламандер встретил его на "Аквитании" посреди Атлантики и взял под крыло с той же нежностью, какую питал к прочим магическим тварям. Судя по отзывам Тины, это был человек приятный, не злой и душевный.  
Может быть, так будет лучше.  
Подальше от Америки, подальше от Гриндевальда, подальше от тебя, Персиваль, и от твоих загребущих рук.  
Здесь хватало других проблем. Процесс над Гриндевальдом обещал быть громким. Серафина, как и собиралась, швырнула Грейвза на растерзание толпе.  
Статья на весь разворот - "Персиваль Грейвз - директор отдела магической небезопасности".  
Карикатура: "Персиваль Грейвз и Геллерт Гриндевальд: найдите десять отличий".  
"Что бы сказал Гондульфус?.."  
"Террор в Нью-Йорке: единичный случай?"  
"О чём умалчивают авроры".  
"Советы от Персиваля Г.: пять способов прохлопать обскури у себя под носом".  
Грейвз не прятался. Служебное расследование тянулось медленно, всё было за то, что Грейвз не пренебрегал служебными полномочиями, когда лично возглавлял полевые операции. Его нельзя было толком обвинить даже в халатности, но Серафина требовала крови, и Грейвз мотался в Конгресс, как на работу, отвечая на новые и новые вопросы.  
Тем временем обстановка в городе накалялась. Приближался суд над Гриндевальдом. Никто не сомневался, что его приговорят к смерти. Конфедерация прислала своих представителей и требовала экстрадиции, Серафина упиралась: хотели казнить его сами - держали бы под замком понадёжнее, а теперь он будет отвечать перед американскими законами за преступления на территории Америки. Поезд, мол, ушёл.  
Стерва, но ею нельзя было не восхищаться.  
День суда был назначен на двадцатое января, и в этот день всё полетело к чёртовой матери.

***

День суда над Геллертом Гриндевальдом был морозным и ясным, как стеклянный шарик. На горизонте замерла фиолетовая дымка, автомобили и вентиляционные решётки исходили паром, будто испускали дух. Круглое яркое солнце переползало с крыши на крышу, цепляясь за холодное небо.  
Персиваль Грейвз стоял на ступенях Вулворт Билдинг и курил тонкую сигариллу, не снимая перчаток. Мороз покусывал за щёки, они даже слегка порозовели, но это было приятно.  
Неприятно было, что в последние несколько дней у Грейвза разыгралась паранойя. Всё время казалось, что он упускал что-то совершенно очевидное. Вот только что?.. И где?..  
Гриндевальда охраняли днём и ночью. Мощные заклятия - включая чары молчания, чтобы никого не заболтал - поддерживались на нём круглосуточно, за исключением допросов. На допросах он вёл себя вызывающе, охотно отвечал на любые вопросы, многословно рассуждал о своих идеях. Грейвз ловил себя на том, что, к мерлиновой бабушке, начинает его понимать.  
Законы Америки оставляли за бортом таких детей, каким был Криденс. Всех тех детей со способностями, которые рождались у не-магов. Просто чудо, что Криденс оказался единственным обскуром. Его сила была... фантастической. Родись он в Европе - все директора школ глотки бы друг другу перегрызли, чтобы заполучить такой феномен. Но он родился в Америке, а тут над покоем не-магов трясутся, как над истеричной маразматической тётушкой: только бы не расстроилась, а то у тётушки нервы и чугунный утюг под рукой.  
Грейвз сплюнул горькую крошку табака, попавшую в рот. Да, в Европе ему будет лучше. Наверняка найдётся толпа желающих обучить мальчика. Интересно, как быстро он начнёт делать успехи. В какой области у него откроются таланты. Повезёт кому-то увидеть первый восторг в его глазах...  
Криденс боялся магии. И тянулся к ней. Грейвз рассказывал - скупо, сухо - прекрасно осознавая, что каждым словом нарушает проклятый закон. Не удержавшись, однажды достал из рукава и предложил потрогать свою палочку - да, мать вашу, ну хоть не член дал в руки, хотя так и подмывало сказать "у меня есть ещё кое-что для тебя" и расстегнуть ширинку. Ему и так хватило головокружения на полдня от того, как Криденс взял её кончиками пальцев, будто она была раскалённой, и погладил чёрное лакированное дерево. После этого раскалённым стало кое-что кое-у-кого в штанах, так что Грейвз торопливо попрощался, вспомнив о крайне важных делах, и аппарировал нахрен, чтобы не наброситься на мальчишку прямо в подворотне. До сих пор при воспоминании о пальцах Криденса, неумело и наивно ласкающих палочку, бросало в жар.  
Грейвз затянулся в последний раз, так глубоко, как мог, чтобы горячий дым обжёг губы. Облизнулся и выбросил окурок. 

Чтобы зал суда вместил всех зрителей и участников, пришлось увеличить его раза в три. Грейвз привычно пробежался по нему чарами обнаружения заклятий, забыв, что теперь кто-то другой отвечает за безопасность магического сообщества. Оглядел расставленных по залу авроров и испытал, выражаясь самым вежливым образом, крайнее замешательство.  
\- Привет, Редж, - он подошёл в плечистому аврору выше себя ростом, который стоял за рядом колонн у стены. Оглядел пустой проход, качнулся на каблуках. - Извини за вопрос - что ты тут делаешь?..  
\- Охраняю периметр, сэр, - мрачно ответил тот.  
\- Вот здесь, за колоннами, где ты практически не видишь зал?.. - Грейвз прищурился.  
\- Приказ мистера Валентайна, сэр, - пробурчал тот и пожал плечами, мол, сам всё понимаю, но мы люди подневольные.  
Грейвз покачал головой, усмехнулся. Нокс Валентайн в своё время был кусачим соперником - такой же амбициозный, почти такой же богатый и в целом довольно сообразительный. Драка за пост директора тогда вышла знатной - Грейвз до сих пор вспоминал её с улыбкой. Серафина тогда занималась внешней политикой и дрессировала европейских послов. Ей было далеко до президентского кресла, но они оба уже понимали, что она туда сядет. Они подвинули Валентайна общими усилиями, использовав все средства, включая довольно грязные. Он был хорошим противником, сильным политиком.  
Вот только директором отдела магической безопасности он был - никаким.  
Грейвз за локоть потянул аврора за собой:  
\- Вот что - хотя бы сдвинься ближе к трибунам. И пусть тебя будет видно. Если что-то начнёт происходить, ты не потратишь лишнюю секунду на то, чтобы шагнуть из-за колонны.  
Они переместились вдоль стены ближе к местам для судей.  
\- А кто накладывал чары?.. - спросил Грейвз.  
\- Кирстен, - ответил Редж.  
\- Кирстен!.. Да она вчера из Ильверморни выпустилась!.. Почему не Джеймас, он же хорош в защитной магии?  
\- Мистер Валентайн считает, что авроры должны исполнять приказы, а не рассуждать, - буркнул тот и добавил виновато: - Сэр.  
"Это теперь не твои проблемы" - напомнил себе Грейвз, возвращаясь в зал. "Но легко могут стать твоими, если что-то случится и выяснится, что ты вмешался". Поздновато, конечно, было об этом думать, так что Грейвз отыскал Джеймаса, которого зачем-то поставили на верхнюю галерею, и велел ему поправить защитные чары: Кирстен была девочкой талантливой, но - не в этой области, а в медицине.

Грейвз задавался вопросом, что бы было, если бы он всё ещё отвечал за безопасность. Был ли у него самого шанс предугадать, предотвратить?.. Если бы Гриндевальда охраняли лучше, если бы он сам выбрал ему охрану, если бы он, поймав себя на том, что задумывается о его правоте, пригляделся бы внимательнее к своим ребятам?..  
После недавних событий все были сосредоточены на том, как бы не дать Гриндевальду принять чей-то облик. И никто, ни одна собака не задумалась о том, что кто-то может принять облик Гриндевальда, чтобы помочь ему бежать.  
В какой момент произошла подмена?.. Было ли это его изначальным планом?.. Может быть, он дал себя схватить только для того, чтобы дойти до суда?.. Чтобы в зале собралась вся верхушка магического сообщества Северной Америки, чтобы одним ударом избавиться от неё?.. Чтобы обезглавленное сообщество ударилось в панику, чтобы не-маги начали настоящую, не газетную охоту на ведьм?.. Мэри Лу Бэрбоун была бы счастлива, доживи она до этого дня.  
Небоскрёб Вулворт Билдинг сложился сам в себя, как смятая листовка. Гриндевальд ударил снаружи - и только в этот момент обнаружилось, что в зале суда был кто-то другой с его лицом.  
Грейвз был хорош в атаке, но не в защите. Да и кого тут атаковать, в полном зале вопящих от ужаса людей, которые будто забыли, что они волшебники, и метались между креслами, как тараканы? Стены, складывающиеся внутрь? Молнии, стреляющие из угла в угол?  
Кто-то попытался аппарировать, в панике забыв, что из зала суда это невозможно. Кого-то придавило рухнувшей с потолка гигантской люстрой. Кого-то закатало во вздыбленный пол.  
Грейвз метнулся к трибуне, где была Серафина, отгородился барьером. Жюри судей сползлось в кучку, накрытое мерцающим колпаком. Серафина была без сознания, если вообще не при смерти - одна из молний пришлась ей точно в центр груди.  
Грейвз смотрел, как стены вминаются внутрь, и гадал, выдержит ли барьер. Пожилой волшебник - один из деканов Ильверморни - закрыв глаза, шептал заклинание. Его палочка была сломана, с пальцев сочились тонкие нити света, вплетались в барьер, который держал Грейвз.  
Самое время сказать - Мерлин, помоги нам.

***

\- Да вы издеваетесь, - сказал Грейвз.  
Комната для допросов была прежней, он опять был без палочки и его опять обвиняли в пособничестве Гриндевальду. Шутка начинала затягиваться.  
Нокс Валентайн, новый глава Аврората, сидел напротив и барабанил пальцами по столу. Если бы Грейвза допрашивал тролль, толку и то было бы больше.  
\- Вы признаётесь, что велели моим аврорам покинуть свой пост?  
"Моим аврорам"!.. Мать твою за ногу...  
\- Нокс, откуда у тебя этот лексикон? Из детективных романов? Ты поставил Реджа за колонну. Что он там делал?.. Пауков охранял? Стены подпирал?..  
\- Вы признаётесь, что велели аврору Джеймасу изменить защитные чары в зале суда?.. - нудно продолжил Валентайн. У него было скучное лицо, короткие волосы с проседью уложены на прямой пробор и тщательно прилизаны.  
\- Ты на меня это не повесишь, - сказал Грейвз. - Даже не пытайся. Защитные чары дали вам время сориентироваться. Здание схлопнулось, как пряничный домик, и только чары не дали раздавить нас всех, как клопов.  
\- Слушай, Перси...  
Грейвз хрипло рыкнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Не было способа надёжнее привести его в состояние белой холодной ярости, чем фамильярно назвать его "Перси".  
\- Твои авроры были сообщниками Гриндевальда, - Валентайн отбросил свой тон следователя и заговорил прямо.  
\- Так они мои или твои?.. - вежливо спросил Грейвз. - Или они твои на нижнюю половину, а мои - на верхнюю?..  
\- Вот как это выглядит... Перси, - повторил он, и Грейвз не сдержал короткой гримасы отвращения. - Ты был союзником Гриндевальда с момента вступления в должность. Ты набирал в отдел тех, кто потенциально мог перейти на его сторону. Всем известно, что у тебя были фавориты, что ты раздавал должности ни за что...  
Грейвз закатил глаза и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Ты готовился к его появлению, - с нажимом сказал Валентайн. - А потом позволил своему хозяину занять своё место. И поверь мне, он не сидел без дела. Бостон, - Валентайн достал из серой папки и положил на стол колдографию, припечатав ладонью. Там рушились здания, толпа бежала прочь по улице, подгоняемая людьми в мантиях. Из волшебных палочек рвались молнии. - Чикаго. Детройт. Филадельфия. Лос-Анджелес. Вашингтон. - Он доставал новые и новые снимки. - У него были десятки сообщников. Десятки!.. Может быть, ты не прохлаждался на островах все эти несколько месяцев?.. Может, ты вербовал ему последователей, пока он занимал твоё место в Конгрессе?  
\- Ты спятил?.. - спросил Грейвз. - Меня допрашивали с легиллименцией полтора месяца назад.  
Валентайн пожал плечами:  
\- Может быть, он стёр тебе память перед тем, как тебя нашли?.. Заменил воспоминания?.. Ты же понимаешь, все эти дни, что ты провёл в плену - они были... как бы это сказать... однообразными. Похожими один на другой. Может, это и был один день... Перси?.. - ухмыльнувшись, спросил он.  
\- Ты спятил, - повторил Грейвз.  
\- Знаешь, кто спятил?.. - вдруг разозлился тот. - Не-маги! Все крупные города стоят на ушах, от восточного побережья до западного! Люди кидаются на всех, кто кажется им похожим на колдуна! Тебе мало было вторых салемцев? Как тебе третьи? Пятые? Двадцать пятые? В Техасе сожгли пятерых не-магов, заподозрив их в колдовстве! В Калифорнии нашлись перебежчики, которые встали на сторону не-магов и возглавили погромы! Они привели толпу людей с факелами в наш мир, который ты был обязан защищать! Маги апачей привели всё племя в Финикс и просто сравняли город с землёй за одни сутки!  
Грейвз молчал, глядя на колдографии.  
В дверях появилась Серафина. Она выглядела невыспавшейся и бледной, даже несмотря на смуглую кожу. Завитки светлых волос под тюрбаном лежали неровно.  
\- Нокс, - хмуро сказала она. - Дай мне его на два слова.  
\- Госпожа президент, - тот встал на ноги.  
\- Наедине, - добавила Серафина.  
Она провела пальцем по лбу, разглаживая морщинку, подождала, пока за аврорами закроется дверь.  
\- Пришла позлорадствовать?.. - спросил Грейвз, глядя на неё с сочувствием.  
\- Да, - сказал она. - Пришла позлорадствовать.  
\- Насколько всё плохо?..  
Она сдвинула снимки в сторону.  
\- Настолько, что ты не выпутаешься.  
Она помолчала, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Послушай... у тебя ведь были какие-то родственники во Франции? - вдруг спросила она.  
\- И сейчас есть.  
Она покивала, посмотрела на лак на ногтях.  
\- И... как у них дела?.. Вы давно виделись?  
\- Лет десять назад, - тихо сказал Грейвз. Он уже понимал, к чему она клонит, и осознавать это было крайне неприятно.  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит им сообщить.  
\- Приговор уже у тебя на столе, да? - тихо спросил Грейвз. Они оба понимали, какой. Смертный.  
\- Я подпишу его сегодня вечером. Сейчас каждый сам за себя, Персиваль.  
\- М-да... - он усмехнулся, постучал кончиками пальцев по столу. - Каждый сам за себя... Я мог бы... - начал он, но Серафина перебила:  
\- Нет. Валентайн не даст тебе вывернуться. Именно потому, что ты мог бы.  
\- Там идёт война, а он думает о своих амбициях?.. Он идиот?..  
\- Ты дал ему в руки все карты, - она пожала плечами. - Кто просил тебя вмешиваться в охрану зала суда?..  
\- Ты была бы мертва, если бы я не вмешался, - сказал Грейвз. - Мы все были бы мертвы.  
\- Я, - со значением ответила Серафина, глядя на него в упор, - это знаю. Прощай, Персиваль, - она встала. Помедлила у двери, обернулась. - И, кстати... Не вздумай бежать. Город перекрыт. У тебя в доме обыск. Валентайн... очень старается нарыть всё, что может.  
\- Какая же ты циничная стерва, - с чувством сказал Грейвз и улыбнулся ей почти нежно. Как в юности.  
Серафина смерила его холодным взглядом и отвернулась. Её лицо, как всегда, оставалось непроницаемым.

***

Штаб Конгресса временно организовали в Бруклине. Верхние этажи больше всего пострадали от разрушения Вулворт Билдинг, нижним досталось меньше. Что уцелело, переместили в старую пивоварню, закрытую из-за близкого строительства новой станции метро. Тюремные этажи, как ни странно, даже не затронуло.  
На камеру были наложены все необходимые заклятья: антимагические, антиаппрационные, сторожевые чары. Ну хоть с этим Валентайн сумел справиться. Без палочки у Грейвза не было шанса выбраться. Впрочем, с палочкой они тоже были сомнительными.  
Сесть было негде, и он стоял. Так же, как привык стоять у себя в кабинете, на советах, перед подчинёнными - спина прямая, локти назад. Плечи расслаблены. Руки в карманах. Не дрожат, даже удивительно. Грейвз вообще чувствовал себя на редкость спокойно для смертника. У него была хорошая жизнь, ему почти не о чем было жалеть.  
Рядом с решёткой стоял аврор - новый, из валентайновских. Странно было не знать его имени. Грейвз привык знать по именам всех своих.  
Он же, наверное, отведёт Грейвза к Омуту Забвения. И все твои грязные мыслишки, все твои страстишки и грешки, Персиваль, выплывут на поверхность и растворятся в чужих воспоминаниях. Интересно, чьё лицо возникнет там, в зеркальной глади?.. Это будет отец - строгий, сухой и требовательный?.. Это будет мать - красивая, с холодной улыбкой?.. Или Криденс - скрюченный, вечно мёрзнущий, льнущий к руке?..  
Не о чем было жалеть из того, что было. Грейвз жалел только о том, чего не случилось.  
Кто-то другой прикоснётся горячей ладонью между лопаток, заставляя выпрямиться, кто-то другой вложит в его руку волшебную палочку и научит первому заклинанию, покажет Криденсу тот мир, который тот робко обожал заранее. В который Грейвз не успел его привести. И он уже не увидит его первое восхищение, первую радость, он не направит его первые попытки волшебства. Он не будет у Криденса первым ни в чём.  
Да, и его первым мужчиной он тоже не станет. Грейвз прикрыл глаза. Он столько раз представлял, как это произойдёт впервые. У стены в переулке, где ветер крутит у ног обрывки газет, и где они топчут рассыпанные салемские листовки. Грейвз наступает на лицо Мэри Лу с отдельным удовольствием. Криденс тычется лбом в кирпичную стену, расстёгивает ремень своих куцых брюк, они падают до лодыжек. У него холодные бледные ягодицы, голая поясница покрывается мурашками от сквозящего ветра. Грейвз гладит его по бедру. Рука в белой лайковой перчатке. Второй рукой Грейвз держит себя за член и проводит обнажённой головкой между ягодицами...  
Или не так. Медленнее. С предвкушением своего головокружительного падения. Привести домой. Да, да, провести мальчишку мимо портретов своих уважаемых предков, пусть закатывают глаза и падают в обмороки, если хочется. Пусть сурово сдвигают брови и поджимают губы. Идти мимо них, держа его за талию, недвусмысленно прижимая к бедру. Может, даже по-хозяйски поцеловать за ухо.  
Накормить - немного, так, чтобы не осоловел от сытости. Раздеть. Голышом отвести в ванную, сунуть в тёплую воду, дать кусок мыла. Сесть на край ванны, строго глядя на него. Приказать оттереть себя мочалкой и смотреть, как он это делает. Если клочок пены случайно осядет на чёрные брюки и растает, оставив мокрое пятно - а он обязательно осядет от неловкого всплеска - нахмуриться, опустить руку в воду, не боясь намочить рукав и рубашку, и взять Криденса за член. Сказать - я хотел быть с тобой ласковым, Криденс, но ты расстроил меня. Чтобы я не сердился, тебе нужно сделать для меня кое-что.  
Приказать ему выйти из воды, встать на колени, на этот мягкий пушистый коврик перед ванной. Рукой стереть пену с его шеи, потянуть лицом к паху. Достать член из брюк и заставить Криденса как следует вылизать его. Держать за затылок, направляя голову... Приказывать смотреть в глаза. Приказывать целовать основание члена, головку, широкий край - и снова вылизывать. Старательно. Снизу вверх. Глядя в глаза. Руки за спину. Хочешь, чтобы я простил тебя, Криденс?.. Открой рот, Криденс, я кончу тебе в горло. Открой шире. Возьми его глубже. Ещё... Да. Молодец, Криденс. Я больше не сержусь. Ты хорошо постарался.  
Или нет. Не так.  
Всё-таки в этих грязных переулках, так слаще. Где в трубах журчит водопроводная вода, ветер треплет обрывки афиш, из вентиляционных решёток поднимаются клубы пара. Криденс стоит посреди тротуара, втягивает голову в плечи, будто за каждую листовку получает пощёчину. Он вздрагивает, чувствуя на лице взгляд Грейвза, поднимает глаза. Грейвз манит его за собой, и Криденс идёт - покорно, одёргивая короткий пиджачок. Запястья с тёмными волосками торчат из рукавов, пальцы теребят листовки. "Смерть колдунам и ведьмам". Криденс знает, что Грейвз - маг. Они оба - греховная тайна друг друга. Грейвз берёт его за руку, тянет за собой глубже в проулок, пряча от чужих глаз. Забирает листовки, и они с шелестом ложатся под ноги. Притягивает к себе, кладёт его голову себе на грудь, заставляя ссутулиться ещё сильнее, и...  
И они стоят. Грейвз гладит его бритый затылок, короткие волоски покалывают пальцы. Тихо шепчет: "Шшш-ш-ш..." Криденс цепляется за его мантию, перебирая руками выше, комкая тяжёлую ткань. На белой шелковой подкладке потом останутся следы от влажных ладоней. Грейвз закрывает глаза. Сдержанно дышит. И они стоят. 

Почему же больше ничего не вспоминается?.. Ведь была такая долгая жизнь, карьера, друзья. Были даже романы - давно, в юности, но ведь были. Был когда-то даже влюблён. В кого-то. Были чувства. Ведь точно были, он помнит. И лица, и имена. Пока не поднялся слишком высоко, чтобы стало опасно заводить отношения, пока был молод - влюблялся, смеялся, расставался, и от расставаний было больно где-то вот тут, под галстуком.  
Почему тогда вспоминается только вот этот мальчик? У тебя времени до рассвета, Персиваль, а ты стоишь и думаешь о том, чего даже не было.  
Может, потому и думается, что эту единственную прихоть ты себе не позволил?.. Всегда находил лазейки, чтобы совесть не просыпалась, всегда мог себя оправдать - не ты такой, жизнь такая. А тут не нашёл. Вот и споткнулся. Нет тут способа не запачкаться. Либо стой и держись, либо падай. И сам не понимаешь, что же тебя удержало. Что тебя удержало, Персиваль?.. Совесть?.. Ну себе-то не ври. У таких, как ты, совести не бывает. Извлечена из души давным-давно, сложена аккуратно и пристроена в дальний ящик архива, чтоб не повредить ненароком. Туда, к детским воспоминаниям, к холодной улыбке матери, к спокойному взгляду отца, к "Ты должен быть настоящим Грейвзом, Персиваль", "Ты можешь лучше, Персиваль", "Другого я от тебя и не ждал, Персиваль".  
Вот твоя жизнь - красивая, успешная. Оправдал надежды. Добился. Заслужил. А оглянись - вспомнить-то нечего. Красивые костюмы? Светские приёмы? Чувство выполненного долга?  
Ну-ка, ну-ка, и какой же долг ты выполнил?.. Страну удержал от хаоса?.. Магический мир защитил?.. Род продолжил?..  
Всю жизнь, казалось, жил - будто ждал чего-то. Не дождался. Споткнулся на мальчишке, с которым даже не было ничего. И полетел вниз, сверкая белой подкладкой. Проморгал обскури, проиграл Гриндевальду - смачно проиграл, с треском.  
Может, это тоже - магия?.. Думал, мальчишка забитый, беспомощный. Дрочил на эту слабость, почти безволие, на эту покорность. Опущенные глаза, испуганно сжатый рот, сжавшиеся плечи.  
А мальчик сильнее тебя. Сильнее десятерых таких, как ты. Это первобытная, дикая, тёмная мощь. Думал - отпустит?.. Нет. Ещё сильнее хотелось приручить этого зверя, подчинить своей воле, заставить осесть у своих ног, сказать - Криденс, как ты прекрасен... 

По каменному полу эхом разнеслись шаги, отразились от стен. Аврор у решётки развернулся, перехватил в пальцах палочку.  
Тина. Хмурая, бледная, уставшая. С ней ещё четверо. Кит и Коррадо из президентской гвардии, Дороти и Паскалет из особых оперативников.  
\- Госпожа президент требует его, - Тина кивнула на Грейвза, - на оглашение приговора.  
\- Приказ есть? - спросил безымянный аврор. - Мистер Валентайн распорядился никого не выпускать без приказа.  
Тина взмахнула палочкой, в воздухе развернулся свиток с подписью Серафины.  
\- Хорошо.  
Лязгнула решётка, Грейвз шагнул из камеры, оглядел нацеленные на него четыре палочки. Улыбнулся Тине, подставил руки под зачарованные наручники.  
\- Плохо выглядишь. Много работы?  
\- Не разговаривайте, сэр, - сурово ответила она. - Идите за мной.  
Двое шли впереди, двое - сзади. Тина цепко держала его за локоть, увлекая к дальним лифтам, наспех прокинутым по уцелевшим этажам. Грейвз шел спокойно, не дергаясь.  
\- Жаль, что именно тебе поручили... - начал Грейвз.  
\- Молчите, сэр, - перебила она, хмуря брови.  
Заскрежетала решётка, открывая кабину лифта. Грейвз шагнул внутрь первым, обернулся. Авроры рассредоточились, Тина стояла снаружи. Ему в грудь упиралась его собственная палочка. Наручники, слабо звякнув, распались.  
\- Тина, - сказал Грейвз, - ты хоть знаешь, сколько законов ты сейчас нарушаешь?..  
\- Нет, сэр, - ответила она. - У меня всегда было плохо с зубрёжкой права. Зато вы наверняка отлично знаете.  
Он забрал свою палочку. Гладкая лакированная ручка привычно легла в ладонь. Авроры стояли спиной к ним и ничего не видели.  
\- Мадам президент попросила передать вам ещё кое-что, - Тина выхватила из кармана маленький, но тяжёлый кошель, перекинула Грейвзу. - Она очень не любит быть в долгу. Особенно у вас.  
\- Я не могу вас бросить, - сказал он, оглядывая неподвижные спины авроров в кожаных плащах. Своих воспитанников. - Вы же понимаете, что вас ждёт за то, что вы помогли мне.  
\- Мистер Валентайн сейчас на совещании с госпожой президентом, - быстро сказала Тина. - Это часов на пять. Мистер Валентайн... Это не просто борьба за ваш пост, сэр. Он ведёт себя крайне странно. Возможно, именно он был главным сообщником Гриндевальда. Помог ему бежать, помог организовать... всё это, - тихо сказала она. - Он так старается повесить вину на вас, чтобы отвести подозрения от себя. Но госпожа президент пока ничего не может сделать. Нет доказательств, что он намеренно организовал слабую охрану зала суда. Нет времени разбираться с ним.  
\- Спасибо, Тина, - тихо сказал Грейвз. Шагнул вперёд и сжал её плечо. - Вы этого не запомните, но... спасибо.  
\- Никто этого не запомнит, кроме мадам Пиквери. А её никто не заподозрит - она ведь и так пыталась утопить вас всё это время. Лифт ведёт на крышу, - добавила Тина и коротко улыбнулась. - В городе вам оставаться нельзя. Вы знаете, что делать. Удачи, сэр, и... Будьте осторожны.  
На сантименты не было времени. Он взмахнул палочкой:  
\- Ступефай! Обливиэйт!

На крышу намело снег, ветер был резким, колючим. С высоты город казался мирным, только над крышами Манхэттена поднимались клубы чёрного дыма. Грейвз вдохнул холодный воздух и аппарировал. Прочь.

***

В конце зимы в Нормандии было сыро и пасмурно. Ветер нёс по улицам запах ила и рыбы. Маленький городок Онфлёр стоял в самом устье Сены, смотрел на Ла-Манш и пытался вернуть былую славу крупного порта, торгуя лесом с Северной Европой. То есть, магглы, как их тут называли, пытались. Но ил, волшебным образом образующийся на дне гавани, не пускал крупные корабли. Онфлёру предстояло стать крупным портом для магов, и обычных людей вытесняли в соседний Гавр.  
Грейвз добрался до Франции в начале февраля. Он бывал здесь и раньше, только обстоятельства были другими. Не-маги вступили в Первую мировую войну, Америка не осталась в стороне. Грейвз не рвался воевать, но понимал, что просто так, за красивые глаза (хоть они и вправду были красивыми) пост главы магического правопорядка ему не дадут. Он тщательно подобрал отряд, вызвался добровольцем, получил одобрение тогдашнего директора аврората и отправился помогать французам.  
Американское магическое сообщество всегда было довольно консервативным, а после принятия Закона Раппапорт закостенело окончательно. Когда обсуждался вопрос о вступлении в войну за независимость, все чуть не передрались. Официально маги так и не поддержали простых людей, боясь разоблачения, но неофициально нашлось множество смельчаков, благодаря которым удалось вырваться из-под британского влияния.  
Из-за Первой мировой войны велись точно такие же споры. Грейвз, как и Серафина, кстати, считал, что интеграция с не-магами про европейскому примеру была бы полезна. Американское общество добровольно отрезало от себя магов, рождавшихся в обычных семьях, и запрещало вливание свежей крови благодаря бракам с не-магами. Когда в жертву безопасности приносился здравый смысл, ничего хорошего из этого не выходило.  
Иногда Грейвз с грустью думал о том, что идеи Гриндевальда об открытости для не-магов (если отбросить жажду мирового господства), совершенно здравые, кстати, идеи, оказались запятнаны именем автора. Никто в трезвом уме не стал бы вслух говорить, что разделяет их, потому что это сразу тянуло за собой обвинение в сочувствии международному преступнику. Так что Грейвз молчал. Как и Серафина. Хотя они и пытались планировать хоть какие-то реформы, консерваторы задавливали любые попытки хоть чуть-чуть ослабить удавку Раппопорт.  
А что касается Первой мировой - с неё Грейвз вернулся героем. Отправляясь во Францию, он считал, что ввязывается в опасное и тяжёлое предприятие. Оказалось - опасное, тяжёлое и захватывающее. Он сам не ожидал, что на поле боя будет чувствовать себя так восхитительно хорошо. Постоянная близость смерти подтянула нервы, как провисшие гитарные струны, и в свои тридцать с лишним Грейвз чувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним. Каждая его операция была дерзкой и отлично спланированной. Битва на Марне принесла ему головокружительную славу. Грейвз ловил себя на том, что ему даже жаль окончания войны. После заключения мира он ещё некоторое время оставался во Франции, теша себя надеждами, что в ближайшее время развернётся ещё какая-то заварушка, но соваться в Россию ему не позволили, а мелкие стычки были ему неинтересны.  
В Онфлёре жили дальние родственники по матери - Виржиль де Фуайе и его многочисленное семейство. Помня не столь давние события и не очень-то разбираясь в событиях за океаном, он принял Грейвза, как брата. Виржилю было почти пятьдесят, у него было трое сыновей и две дочери, миниатюрная красавица-жена из Лотарингии, дом, выходящий окнами к морю, и солидный банковский счёт: семья де Фуайе занималась морской торговлей с французскими колониями с момента основания этих самых колоний.  
Виржиль по первой же просьбе выделил Грейвзу деньги, даже не заикаясь о возможности их возвращения, предложил комнату в доме и любую помощь, которая могла бы потребоваться.

После побега Гриндевальд вернулся в Германию и продолжил мутить воду там. Грейвз постепенно понимал, что же случилось. План Гриндевальда был, прямо скажем, прекрасен. Наученный опытом Первой мировой, Гриндевальд решил, что Америка слишком далеко тянет свои руки и ей хорошо было бы заняться собственными проблемами. Поэтому он и заманил Грейвза в ловушку. Поэтому он и занял его место в Конгрессе, поэтому он завербовал Валентайна, поэтому он позволил себя поймать, устроил нападение во время суда, развязал террор по всем городам. Америка, занятая своими делами, не полезет в военный союз с Европой. В этом плане Грейвз был винтиком: не имело никакого значения, выживет он или нет.  
Не выживет - прекрасно.  
Выживет - Валентайн повесит на него все свои грехи, отмоется от любых возможных подозрений и останется главой магической безопасности. И ни при каких обстоятельствах не даст Америке ещё раз вступить в войну на континенте и помешать планам Гриндевальда. А если тот подомнёт под себя Европу, с ним придётся считаться.  
Мерлиновы яйца, это было даже красиво.  
А ещё это означало, что Гриндевальд рано или поздно узнает, что Криденс жив, и снова попытается перетянуть его на свою сторону. Если ему удастся - а Грейвз понимал, что шансы крайне велики - мировое господство будет у Гриндевальда в кармане. Он воспитает мальчишку под себя, сделает из него совершенное, идеальное оружие. Бессмертное, возможно.  
И это означало, что Криденса нужно успеть найти первым.  
А ещё это означало, что Грейвз сможет вернуться в Америку, как герой. С живым обскуром. Он сам воспитает его под себя и сам сделает из него совершенное, идеальное оружие. Только это оружие будет использоваться не для захвата власти, а для поддержания порядка.  
В любом случае выходило, что мальчишка - ключ к жизни. Из-за него Грейвз всё потерял - он и поможет всё вернуть. 

Последнее, что Грейвз знал о Криденсе - то, что его взял к себе Ньютон Саламандер. Этот незаурядный, но безобидный молодой человек служил в Министерстве Магии в Лондоне и занимался волшебными тварями. В Англии у Грейвза не было друзей - знакомства, которые завязались в войне, он не поддерживал. Так что, оказавшись на Трафальгарской площади, Грейвз испытал некоторое замешательство.  
Он был один. Без связей, друзей и знакомств.  
Это было неприятно. Это злило. Он карабкался на вершину не для того, чтобы оказаться вот так, в центре города, в одиночестве, и снова начинать жизнь с нуля. Он не мальчик уже, в конце концов. Он заработал себе положение, выстроил вокруг себя аврорат и не позволит какому-то продажному мудаку прийти и забрать всё готовое.  
Лондонское Министерство Магии уступало в размерах американскому Конгрессу и казалось по-европейски запутанным, точь-в-точь старинные кривые улицы маленьких городков, которые только для вида тянулись в одну сторону, а на деле выворачивали в противоположную. В отличие от прямых, широких авеню Нью-Йорка, пересекающихся под прямым углом и вычерченных по линейке.  
Грейвзу пришлось заявиться в аврорат и попросить убежища. Здесь, разумеется, знали о событиях в Нью-Йорке и о его побеге. Но здесь его также помнили как героя войны, что было как нельзя кстати. Он прошел несколько не очень утомительных проверок, подробно изложил свою версию событий и был принят британским сообществом если не с восторгом, то по крайней мере довольно тепло. Американский посол согласился поручиться за него, так что по крайней мере теперь он не считался беглым преступником.  
Грейвз заблудился три раза, прежде чем добрался до Сектора волшебных тварей. Табличка с именем на двери Ньюта посмотрела на Грейвза крайне недружелюбно. Моргнула тремя парами глаз-бусинок, которые Персиваль поначалу принял за гвоздики, перелилась из серебристого в изумрудный. Быть может, это что-то и означало, но Грейвз не имел желания разбираться. Он постучал в дверь и зашёл, услышав приглушённое "Открыто!"  
Он как будто шагнул в коралловый риф. Мимо лица пронеслась стайка жёлтых рыбёшек, чиркнула хвостом по щеке. Под ногами переливались солнечные блики, играя на светлом песке. Полы мантии заколыхались, будто Грейвз в самом деле был в воде.  
"Кто тебя учил палочку держать?.." - с недоумением подумал Грейвз, заметив Ньюта. Зажав в зубах палочку, тот бережно распутывал бахрому щупалец огромной прозрачной медузы. Двухметровый купол колыхался, тонкие щупальца гладили Ньюта по рукам. Тот тихонько щёлкал языком и чирикал.  
\- Это её успокаивает, - пояснил он, не поворачиваясь. Грейвз не испытывал к животным ни любви, ни любопытства.  
\- Мистер Саламандер, - нетерпеливо позвал он.  
\- Одну минуту...  
Ньюту было едва тридцать. У него было приятное лицо с подвижными бровями, широкий улыбчивый рот, щедрый выводок веснушек и большущие зелёно-карие глаза.  
\- О, - сказал он, заметив Грейвза. - А вы... - он глянул на свои руки, спохватился и вынул палочку из зубов. - А вы...  
\- Персиваль Грейвз, - сказал тот. - Настоящий.  
\- Конечно. Конечно, настоящий, - Ньют моргнул.  
Мановением руки он убрал иллюзию, обнажив обычные стены кабинета, сунул в карман стеклянный шарик, в котором остался риф и медуза. Улыбнулся:  
\- Вы не будете возражать, сэр, если я... проверю?..  
Грейвз пожал плечами. Он не возражал. Заклятие обнаружения пробежало по нему от волос до каблуков и ничего не выявило. Ньют радостно улыбнулся:  
\- Простите, но я не мог... не проверить. Очень рад с вами познакомиться, сэр, - добавил он, шагнув вперёд и протягивая цепкую длиннопалую руку. - Как дела в Нью-Йорке?..  
\- Плохо, - коротко сказал Грейвз, ответив на рукопожатие. - Вы не слышали?..  
\- Я сейчас почти не читаю газет, - Ньют смутился и кинул взгляд на потрёпанный кожаный чемоданчик, стоящий у стола. - Очень... много работы.  
У него была странная речь, полная широких улыбок и пауз. Грейвз следил за ним, чуть прищурившись.  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь?.. - спросил Ньют.  
\- Я ищу Криденса.  
\- О, - опять сказал Ньют. Веснушки у него как будто поблёкли, он спрятал глаза. - Дело в том... дело в том, что я не знаю, где он сейчас находится...  
\- Вы врёте еще хуже, чем Тина, - сказал Грейвз.  
\- Послушайте, сэр, мальчику пришлось очень многое пережить... - быстро заговорил Ньют. - Ему не пойдёт на пользу встреча с вами, он едва пришёл в себя...  
\- Дайте мне решать, что пойдёт ему на пользу, - сухо сказал Грейвз. Стоило ожидать, что просто не выйдет - все учёные немного чокнутые.  
\- Он может быть... нестабилен, - сказал Ньют. - Это может быть опасно... для вас.  
\- Мистер Саламандер, знаете, что по-настоящему опасно?.. То, что рано или поздно Гриндевальд узнает, что Криденс живёт у него под носом и придёт за ним. Вы сможете его защитить?..  
\- Гриндевальд не сможет захватить Министерство, - уверенно сказал Ньют и глянул на чемоданчик.  
\- То есть вы собираетесь держать Криденса в клетке, как одну из ваших тварей?.. - уточнил Грейвз.  
Ньют смутился, сел за стол. Нервно подвинул к себе чернильницу, отодвинул её назад.  
\- Криденс нуждается не только в защите, - сказал Грейвз. - Ему нужно обучение магии. Ему нужно научиться держать обскури под контролем, а не просто подавлять его. Насколько я понял, вспышки страха и гнева могут его спровоцировать. Вы способны научить Криденса управлять ими?.. - Грейвз поднял брови.  
\- Даже если вы правы, - упрямо сказал Ньют. - Допустим, вы правы... Он вам не поверит. Гриндевальд обманул его, использовал его, предал...  
\- Я не Гриндевальд, - зло сказал Грейвз. - И я был знаком с Криденсом раньше всех этих событий.  
\- О, - третий раз сказал Ньют.  
Грейвз шевельнул пальцами, и он замер, скованный по рукам и ногам заклятьем паралича.  
\- А вот теперь представьте, что на моём месте - Гриндевальд, - жестко сказал Грейвз. - Вы способны защитить мальчика?.. Вы даже себя защитить не способны. Дайте мне с ним поговорить. Я знаю, что он здесь. Вы слишком часто смотрите на свой чемоданчик с зоопарком.  
Он снял чары, и Ньют потрясённо выдохнул.  
\- Что вы от него хотите?.. - спросил он.  
\- Я хочу дать ему шанс выжить, - сказал Грейвз.  
Ньют шевельнул бровями и кивнул.

***

"Я так скучал, мой мальчик", - подумал Грейвз. - "Как я скучал..."  
Криденс сидел прямо на зелёной траве, скрестив ноги. Солнечные лучи скатывались бликами с гладких чёрных волос, целовали ему щёки.  
Волосы отросли, - подумал Грейвз. - Вытянулся. А сутулится так же. Одет с чужого плеча - Ньют одолжил, конечно же. Над верхней губой пробился тёмный пушок. Скоро начнёт бриться. А скулы такие же острые. Заправляет волосы за ухо. Губы красивые так, что страшно смотреть.  
Отгороженный полотняным тентом, на котором колыхался цветущий луг, Криденс сидел на траве и держал в руках змейку с синими перьями. Она вилась у него между пальцев, обнимала запястье хвостом, как браслетом. Криденс почёсывал ей крылья согнутым пальцем, и она смешно топорщила их, подставляясь под ласку. Разевая жёлтый клюв, скрипуче кряхтела. Криденс гладил её по спинке.  
И улыбался.  
Он улыбался.  
Грейвз видел это и раньше - робко, криво. Не улыбка, а судорога по губам. Уголки рта дёргаются то вверх, то вниз. Криденс не понимает, можно ли ему улыбаться Грейвзу. Не получит ли твёрдой ладонью по губам за недозволенную радость.  
А сейчас синяя зверюшка клюёт его в щёку, и он светлеет - тихо, не разжимая губ, самому себе. Потом что-то говорит ей, а она скрипит в ответ, будто отвечает. Ластится к рукам, вьётся.  
Грейвз стоял у сарайчика и смотрел, отодвинувшись в тень. Ньют остановился у края тента, хлопающего от ветра, окликнул.  
\- Криденс.  
Тот поднял голову.  
\- Один человек хочет поговорить с тобой, - мягко сказал Ньют.  
\- Я должен поговорить с ним?.. - спросил Криденс.  
\- Если ты хочешь.  
Тот молча смотрел, подняв лицо, ждал в замешательстве. Ждал, что ему скажут, что делать. Встать и куда-то пойти?.. Сидеть дальше?.. Говорить с каким-то человеком?.. Не говорить?..  
\- Он здесь, - сказал Ньют и качнул головой назад.  
Криденс перевёл взгляд, встретился глазами с Грейвзом.  
Вскочил, шарахнулся в сторону, неловко прижимая змейку к груди. Та запищала, захлопала крылышками, утекая из пальцев, скользнула на шею. Криденс неловко опустил руки вдоль тела, замер, скукожился.  
\- Всё хорошо, - Ньют протянул к нему руку, как к зверьку. - Я с тобой. Это не он. Это не Гриндевальд. Это мистер Грейвз. Ты его знаешь?..  
Тот закивал, отступил на шаг, подняв плечи. Растерянно посмотрел на Ньюта.  
Грейвз вышел из тени, вступил на залитый солнцем луг. Трава пахла сладко до одури.  
\- Он вас боится, - негромко сказал Ньют, коротко глянув на Грейвза. - Пожалуйста, не пугайте его ещё сильнее. Криденс... Криденс, всё хорошо. Я рядом. Можно мне подойти?..  
Тот сжался, качнулся из стороны в сторону, уставился на свои ботинки. Грейвз уже видел такое потерянное выражение лица.  
Такое случается, когда твоя жизнь вдруг превращается в ад. Вчера ты был молодым и весёлым парнем, а сегодня тебе нахлобучили каску на голову, дали в руки винтовку и ты бежишь в плотном дыму, не понимая, куда, и стреляешь, не понимая, в кого и зачем. Такие же, как ты, падают рядом с тобой и умирают. Если им повезло. Если не повезло - кричат. Долго. Страшно.  
Грейвз видел тех, кто терял себя. Они словно всё время смотрели куда-то внутрь. Им не помогала ни ласка, ни доброе слово. Они искали опору, что-то простое, понятное, надёжное. Они искали мост обратно в свою жизнь. Иногда хватало оплеухи и короткого приказа, чтобы привести их в чувство. Иногда хватало нескольких жёстких слов. Если опоры нет в себе - может найтись тот, кто станет ею рядом с тобой.  
Ньют не понимает, что делать с Криденсом. Он говорил - мальчику так тяжело, он едва начал есть, он едва начал спать, разговаривать. Он говорил - вы не справитесь с ним, сэр, он вас не подпустит. Он никуда не выходит, он ничего не хочет. Он слишком ранен.  
Ответственность за себя может быть непомерна для того, кому слишком больно и слишком страшно. Если ад вокруг, что бы ты ни сделал, куда бы ты ни пошёл, ты остаёшься в аду. А Криденс не просто живёт в нём. Он носит его внутри. Потому его так и шатает - ищет, куда прислониться. Свобода выбора - слишком тяжёлое бремя для того, кто никогда ею не пользовался. Нельзя выдернуть человека из ада рывком. Он не поверит, что такая внезапная свобода хотя бы относительно безопасна.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - спокойно и властно сказал Грейвз.  
Тот вскинул глаза - сразу же. Будто обжёгся, быстро опустил взгляд вниз.  
\- Пожалуйста, мягче... тише, - взволнованно попросил Ньют.  
\- Я видел тебя последний раз прошлым летом, - не меняя тона, сказал Грейвз. - В начале августа. Был вечер. Вечер жаркого дня. Ты стоял возле Ботанического сада в Бруклине. У тебя были листовки с советами, как распознать ведьму. На этой дерьмовой бумаге, которая не держала краску. У меня вечно оставались пятна на пальцах, когда я брал их у тебя. Ты каждый раз боялся, что я рассержусь. А я каждый раз демонстрировал тебе Тергео. Ты думал, это фокус, пока не поверил, что это заклинание.  
Криденс смотрел на его ноги, не отрываясь. Взгляд от ботинок переполз на колени. Подбородок постепенно поднимался выше, на щёки наползал неуверенный румянец. Ньют заинтересованно и внимательно поднял брови.  
\- Это был жаркий день, - продолжал говорить Грейвз, стоя на месте. - К вечеру у тебя потрескались губы. Я увёл тебя в парк. Твоя мать запрещала тебе гулять там. Ты должен был стоять у решётки сада и раздавать листовки. Я забрал у тебя их все. Превратил в бумажные кораблики и утопил в пруду. Тебе было страшно и весело. Ты тёр губы ладонью, чтобы не улыбаться. Но я всё равно видел, что тебе смешно.  
Криденс стоял, почти выпрямившись, больше не дёргая руками. Он не шатался. Глядел, моргая, куда-то в грудь Грейвзу.  
\- Тогда я видел тебя последний раз, - сказал тот. - Дальше с тобой встречался другой человек. Мне жаль, что он обманул тебя. Но я не обманывал.  
Криденс судорожно вздохнул, у него застыл взгляд.  
\- Я пришёл за тобой, Криденс, - сказал Грейвз. - Подойди.  
Тот качнулся вперёд, шагнул и остановился. Его взгляд опять убежал в землю.  
\- Криденс, ты не обязан слушаться его, - негромко сказал Ньют. - Ты можешь остаться здесь, если ты хочешь. Ты можешь сам решать, что тебе делать.  
На лице Криденса промелькнула паника.  
\- Подойди ко мне, - громче приказал Грейвз.  
Тот сделал ещё шаг, замер, схватился пальцами за край своего вязаного жилета, подёргал его. Крошечная синяя змейка скользнула по его плечу и спряталась под ворот рубашки.  
\- Криденс, я жду, - жёстко сказал Грейвз и протянул руку. Тот выдохнул с облегчением, приблизился. Грейвз взял его за плечо сильными пальцами. - Хорошо... Молодец, - сказал он и сжал пальцы. - Ты пойдёшь со мной.  
\- Сэр, простите, но Криденс имеет право сам решать, куда он пойдёт... и с кем, - настойчиво сказал Ньют.  
\- Нет, - ответил Грейвз. - Это буду решать я.  
Криденс шагнул ближе. Нерешительно поднял руки, будто хотел прижать их к груди. Коснулся костяшками пальцев отворота мантии Грейвза, потрогал, взялся за неё кончиками пальцев, будто проверял, настоящая ли она.  
\- Я не мог прийти раньше, - негромко сказал Грейвз, поглаживая его по спине у лопатки. - Мне жаль, мой мальчик.  
\- Простите... - Криденс смотрел на свои руки, перебирающие плотную чёрную с белым ткань, - простите, что перепутал вас... с ним... мистер Грейвз... - он говорил тихо, почти шептал. Они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Грейвз взял его за плечи обеими руками. - Я думал о вас... плохо... Теперь я никогда не перепутаю вас... ни с кем...  
\- Почему, мальчик мой?..  
Криденс опустил голову ещё ниже, ткнулся лбом в плечо Грейвза. Тот положил ладонь ему на затылок, притягивая к себе.  
\- Потому что с вами тепло... - прошептал Криденс. - А тот был холодным...  
Он задрожал, когда Грейвз обнял его обеими руками. Прижался щекой к груди. Плечи опустились, немного расправились, будто он наконец обрёл опору.  
\- Шшш-ш-ш, - сказал Грейвз, поглаживая его по затылку. Поцеловал в висок.  
Криденс всхлипнул и громко выдохнул, пальцем стёр с носа слёзы.  
\- Ты пойдёшь со мной, - спокойно повторил Грейвз. Криденс закивал, не отстраняясь. Прошептал:  
\- Мистер Грейвз... можно я спрошу?..  
\- Спрашивай, - разрешил тот.  
\- Можно мне будет... иногда... возвращаться сюда?.. Мистер Ньют говорил... я был очень полезным...  
\- Полезным?.. - переспросил Грейвз, касаясь дыханием его уха. - Не сомневаюсь. Но я хочу, чтобы теперь ты был полезным мне.  
\- Конечно... сэр, - торопливо ответил тот, - я могу. Я буду. Всё, что скажете...  
\- Иногда, - продолжил Грейвз, - ты сможешь видеться с ним. Здесь. И в моём доме.  
\- Спасибо... сэр, - выдохнул Криденс.  
Ньют смотрел на них, чуть склонив голову к плечу и подняв брови. Грейвзу не было до него дела. Он держал Криденса в руках, поглаживал по плечам, будто разглаживал заледеневшие от напряжения мышцы - и те оттаивали под горячей ладонью. Он прижимал голову Криденса к своей груди.  
\- Я обещал забрать тебя, - говорил Грейвз. - Я пришёл за тобой. Ты будешь учиться магии. В тебе так много магии, Криденс. Я научу, что с ней делать. Ты дождался меня. Ты молодец.

Вот твой выбор, Персиваль Грейвз. Ты можешь навсегда оставить Криденса вот таким. Запереть во времени, как жучка в янтаре. Защитить, уберечь, не пустить его в мир, который его так ранит. Решать за него, хотеть за него, кормить его с рук, трахать его, сделать так, чтобы он никогда не смог сам посмотреть в глаза, никогда не сказал "я хочу" и "я не хочу". Дать ему вечера у камина, дать ему хорошую жизнь, удобную и безопасную, обложить его занятными игрушками и оберегать его раны, никогда не давая им затянуться.  
Ты всегда этого хотел. Ты только об этом и мечтал. Давай, скажи уже - ночами напролёт ты дрочил на это. На бессловесную покорность, опущенные глаза, лексикон из "да, сэр", "конечно, сэр", "как скажете, сэр".  
Это так легко, даже не придётся ничего толком делать - просто отбери у него то, чего он сам так боится - свободу. Дай то, чего он так жаждет - безопасность.  
Ведь ты не будешь к нему жесток, нет, Персиваль. Ты будешь его любить, как красивую вещь, как хорошую книгу или глоток виски в нужный момент. Ты будешь с ним терпелив и строг, иногда ласков и нежен. Он будет покорно принимать всё, что ты дашь. Всю жизнь. Просто не давай ему вырасти. Береги его от мира, в котором вместе с силой приходит ответственность. Спрячь его - и она не придёт.  
Обскури будет в твоих руках стрелой, пущенной в цель. Ты будешь решать, в кого она полетит. До тех пор, пока твоё совершенное оружие не сожрёт Криденса изнутри. Но это будет нескоро.  
А есть другой вариант. Неизведанный для вас обоих. Неизвестно даже, есть ли он вообще, этот второй вариант. Не слишком ли поздно учить Криденса тому, чему должны были учить в детстве. Чтобы справиться с такой огромной силой, ему потребуется брать на себя огромную ответственность. Не дрожать, всхлипывая, в уголке, когда обскури вырвется из-под контроля и снова убьёт, покалечит, разрушит - а научиться владеть этой силой. Научиться злиться и выражать свою ярость не только криком боли. Научиться говорить "нет".  
Ступенька за ступенькой ты можешь вывести его из ада, научить принимать решения. Что ты возьмёшь, Криденс, яблоко или апельсин? Тебе нравится синий или зелёный? Ты пойдёшь направо или налево? И когда он справится с выбором из двух, предложить выбор из трёх. А потом выбор, в котором один из вариантов - "я не знаю, сэр". А потом - "нет, сэр".  
Он однажды скажет тебе "нет", Персиваль, осознаёшь?  
Он научится жить в мире, которому плевать, сирота ты или нет, где ты жил, кто ты есть, богат ты или беден. Он сможет жить в мире, в котором есть три вопроса - чем ты полезен, чего ты хочешь и чем ты готов заплатить?.. Когда ты потратишь годы на то, чтобы вывести его из ада, однажды, когда он сумеет ответить на эти вопросы - он может сказать тебе "спасибо, дальше я сам".  
И станет своим собственным оружием. Куда могущественнее той послушной стрелы.  
И уйдёт.  
Если только ты сам не докажешь ему, что теперь ты хочешь быть ему полезен чем-то ещё.  
Это будет твоя цена, Персиваль.  
Ты к ней готов?.. 

Ах, как хорошо было бы, если б на этот вопрос надо было ответить лишь однажды. Но тебе придётся отвечать на него каждый день. Потому что каждый день с этого неясного, неверного второго пути (которого, может быть, и не существует - так хочется решить, что его не существует!..) тебе будет хотеться свернуть на первый - широкий, понятный, простой.  
Так что ты выберешь сегодня, Персиваль Грейвз?..


End file.
